Curing Loneliness
by IvoryMoonlight
Summary: There are times when unexpected things mark your life forever, changing it against your will. You have the choice to embrace them or to distance yourself from them as much as you can. Same thing happens with people. What will Misaki do with Usui?/AU R&R


Ayuzawa Misaki rubbed her temples violently. Her head had been throbbing like hell since that very morning. It was such a relief to be in her bathtub's hot water after such a long day at work. Of course, as the President of Seika Corp. it was only natural to be as exhausted. Since the day the company's counsel elected her as the President, almost a year ago, she had had little time to herself.

But she had to admit, that position had been her very goal. She remembered that day clearly; she was summoned at the meeting room. Usually, it would be rare to have to take counsel from a mere accountant like herself so frequently, but they did. That day they had expressed their utter respect for her and trust in her abilities that she'd save Seika from bankruptcy.

And she had. With her in the President's chair –a very comfortable one at that-, all employees arrived on time and had their job done decently, with a little intimidation from her part. That's why she was better known as 'Demon President' or 'President from Hell'. But she didn't mind those names. In fact, she was glad they were scared of her. Fear meant loyalty.

Those few weeks, however, had been the worst. Despite their climb up the ladder of progress, Seika Corp. was still in a crucial position, economically speaking of course. And Igarashi Corp. was becoming more and more demanding on getting their money back. And they just _had_ to send a 'Mr. Spy' to control the company's finances.

And she hated being a controlled, especially by a bastard like Igarashi Corp.'s President, Igarashi Tora, or as Misaki preferred to call him, 'Hentaiga'.

She sighed as she got dressed and walked out of the bathroom. She stared at her empty apartment. Sometimes it was such a pain, having to live all alone in such a place. It wasn't too big but being so empty made it look vast in her lonely eyes.

She shrugged her shoulders. She preferred not to have this kind of thoughts again and to have some dinner. "Or rather, a barely edible and perfectly tasteless dinner…"

Oh, yes, she sucked at cooking. But she had no other choice. She opened the fridge and took out a couple of eggs. "Omurice, it is then!" she muttered in a feigned happy voice and started beating up the eggs in a plastic bowl.

"That's not the right way to do it. You are a horrible cook."

She flinched at the sound of a male voice coming from the back of the kitchen. Someone was in the shadows, watching her. How did he get in her house? She had gotten slightly scared, to be sure, but her strong-willed mind had never allowed her a moment of weakness in front of men. With no reluctance, she grabbed a dish from the sink and threw it to his direction. She gasped. The guy not only grabbed it with one hand as if it were air but wasn't the least bit affected by her action.

She growled. "Ok, ok, I apologise. You're a great cook. Ne?" Her fury was fueled. He invaded her personal space, her home, and he dared make fun of her? She launched on him, directing punches and hits all over him. Not once did she touch him. Panting, she attempted one more time, only to find her balled palm in his hand's firm grip. "Are you done already, President?"

Her eyes widened. He knew her. She took a look at him. She didn't. Tall, muscular, blond hair, jade green eyes, a strong jaw and generally everything a girl wanted in a guy so to call him 'darn hot' or 'drop dead gorgeous'. "Are you done already?" he requested again, but by his slightly cheeky upturned mouth, she realised he wasn't talking about her struggles anymore. What kind of a perverted alien was he?

"Who the hell are you?" she jerked her arm free and took a step back. "And what are you doing in my house?"

He chuckled to himself, running a hand through his unruly, spiky golden locks. "Really…that is a first; a girl not remembering me and me actually regretting it…" she furrowed her brows in confusion and nuisance. Considering his unbelievably good looks, the guy was unquestionably a player. The type she despised the most. "Name's Takumi… Usui Takumi." He confessed after two seconds of silence before giving her a penetrating look. "And I'm going to stay with you, Ayuzawa Misaki."

She huffed scornfully. "As if, jerk-umi! What, pray tell, makes you think you are?"

Misaki didn't like that devious grin of his. She didn't like it at all.

* * *

><p>The 27-year-old girl was annoyed. No, she was irritated. Or was it mad as hell? Well, she was a she-demon, wasn't she? Two days. Two freaking days since that perverted violator of her calm had become her roommate. She gritted her teeth so tightly it hurt. The words he so playfully and care freely spoke still rang in her head.<p>

"_I know your secret, __**Misa-chan**__~" _She could wonder as much as she liked how had had come to know she secretly continued her high school part time job as a maid. She had grown attached to that maid café and its workers, she couldn't abandon it. Not when the Manager needed all the help she could get. And of course, her employees at the company could never know about said job for they would humiliate and disrespect her.

She groaned and without knocking on the door, she barged in her guest room. "Alright! How the hell do you know about it?"

"You wanted that badly to see me like this, didn't you, Misa-chan?" but despite her immense embarrassment and his cocky expression, she stared unaffected at the beads of water trickling down his well-built body. At least he had a towel on. He seemed amused by her determination and fighting spirit.

"Tell me." He stared back at her, as if trying to make her look away. She wanted to. Badly. But she wouldn't be defeated by him. After a while he chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I'm just a stalker."

"UGH! And so infuriating, you fucking pervert!" she yelled and walked boldly out of the room, slumming the door behind her. She would just pretend she didn't watch his towel slide on the marble floor.

* * *

><p>Another two days flew away. She was avoiding him. The reasons were perfectly clear to both of them; she was embarrassed and she was enraged. That's why she hated the most this type of men; doing as they pleased, having no thoughts on the consequences, always thinking just about their egoistic selves.<p>

Annoyed she couldn't focus on her work, she shut soundly her laptop only to have the form of a certain blond revealed before her. The fact that he was able to hide behind her pc screen increased her suspicions of him being an alien. "What do you want?"

He shrugged his shoulders, once again wearing his impassive frown. He walked in her study room and started examining every little item in the room. She took a breath, trying not to lose her cool. "I'm wanted."

She raised a brow. "Why should I care that a pervert like you is chased around by fan girls?"

He chuckled at her reply. "Honestly, Prez, get serious for a moment, will ya?"

"Why, you-!"

"I mean by the police."

All signs of anger instantly gone. "Huh?"

"I'm accused of stealing the money Seika owns to Igarashi Corp." he explained calmly. "Do you recognise me now?"

Eyes narrowed in puzzlement, feet walking out of their own conscious, she was in a moment before him, taking yet another close look at him. "Y-You're….you're 'Mr. Spy'?"

He smiled and looked down at her. "So you do remember me. Well, we did meet just once but you have hurt my feelings, Miss President."

She completely ignored his teasing remark. "Have you really stolen the money?" He stared deeply in her eyes and shook negatively his head. Normally, she wouldn't trust him but something told her that despite being a guy who enjoyed fooling around with his foul mouth, he was telling the truth. "And why are you here?"

"Well, I could say I trust you and I hope you'll help me."

"But it's not just that?"

"No."

"Then what else?" she exclaimed exasperated. He smirked at her, a genuine grin that confessed he was glad she asked him. He came closer to her face. Too close. And the distance kept on lessening until she felt warm and soft lips gently pressed against her own. Shocked and unable to move, she stared with wide eyes at his shut ones.

After a moment, he pulled away and gazed back in her golden orbs. "I love you, Ayuzawa."

* * *

><p>He had said that.<p>

And yet she found it hard to believe in his words and sincere eyes. She would have believed it much more easily if he had said that he could jump off a building's rooftop and not die. But this… how could he love her? Yes, he had admitted that he had been secretly watching her ever since their first and only meeting weeks ago –hence proving his proud declaration of him being a stalker-, but still, how could he love her?

No, he couldn't. It wasn't possible. Or was it? She felt so confused and messed up. For a week, she had been providing him shelter from the police, the media and Igarashi. He had said she was the only one he could trust and who could help him. She failed to see how. Then did that mean he did love her?

She rolled to the right side of her bed, pressing a pillow on her face and groaning. She needed some time to breathe, to relax. She didn't have to put up just with him but with her entire company where a messed up situation was ruling over because of a certain 'spy's absence.

_Knock, knock. _

She slightly jumped in startle. "May I come in?" a soft voice requested and she timidly gave her consent. He slowly got in her bedroom. "Whoa, Misa-chan's pajamas sure are cute." She growled. "Come on, Prez, you know you are the cutest no matter what!"

"Shut up, you stupid perverted outer space alien!" she threw her pillow at him.

"Wow, what a long thing to say…"

She started emitting a black aura. "What do you want in my room?"

"I intended to invite you to dinner but looking at your pjs I have a whole different plan in my mind."

"Enough with your perverted crapping!" she practically squeaked.

"Oh, I guess I'll be taking this and be gone." He suggested, hugging the pillow and exiting the room.

"Wai- Hey! Get back here! Give that back! I can't sleep without my pillow! You jerk!" she jumped off her bed and run after him. Much to her surprise, he was already in his own bed, lying on her pillow. "What are you- so you wanna fight, huh? Bring it on, stupid Usui!"

Without a second thought, she took him by surprise by jumping on the bed, practically on top of him and struggling to free her captured pillow. Taking advantage of their position, he slid his arms around her delicate waist as if keeping her away from the object of her struggles. "Whoa, Misa-chan is like a wild cat."

"Shut your pie, idiot!" she yelled again and this time he was surprised to listen chuckles in her voice. Content, he dug his pointer in her sides, making her squeal in surprise and jump up. "What the hell was that?"

"What that?" he did it again causing the same reaction out of her.

"Stop it! Hey, Us- niah! Stoooopppitttt!" he had already trapped her in his arms and was tickling her mercilessly, her melodious laughter encouraging him even more. After a lot of begging from her side, he finally ceased his tickling and pinching and let her breath normally.

She took in deep breaths, trying to fill her lungs with as much oxygen as possible. So focused she was on that, that she realised after a few minutes that she was still lying on her left side in his arms while his head was lightly supporting on her back. She instantly jumped off the bed and stared back in his wondering eyes. As soon as regretful understanding replaced his confusion, she looked away before snatching her pillow from his bed. She held it close to her chest.

"Don't do that again…" she asked in a low voice before exiting the room.

* * *

><p>She was in the kitchen, struggling. She had never been good at cooking, that's a fact, but she had never found it so difficult to make a simple miso soup. Recently she had discovered that the alien who had settled with no problem in her house was surpassing a high class's restaurant chef in skills and talent. It was only natural for her to curse for sleeping all day and not helping out when she actually needed him. Well, she had pushed him away when he tried to but…<p>

"Just admit you want my help, Prez."

She yelped in surprise. There he was, supporting himself casually against the doorframe, giving her his usual perverted smirk –that for some peculiar reason heated up her whole face and made it difficult for her to look him in the eye. Was he reading her mind? That moment she decided he was definitely an alien from Pheromone planet.

"No, thanks!" She had a dignity and pride to preserve. Of course the boiling soup just _had_ to make an explosive sound that very moment. She sighed in defeat.

"I can see that!" he teased amused. She only gave him a scornfully resigned look and took a step away from the stove. He needed no further invitation to put on an apron.

Fifteen minutes later, they were on the kitchen table enjoying their dinner in silence. Misaki was looking at anywhere but him and only mumbled in agreement when she was asked about the food's quality. Another ten minutes passed when she found him snickering. Instant fury raised in her. "What?"

"Nothing. Prez makes funny sounds when she eats."

"Funny? How?"

"Well….in a cute way."

She blushed. "Oh, hush!"

Another wave of silence crushed upon them before he broke the peace once again. "Don't you get tired of it?"

"Of what?"

"This… loneliness. Living alone in such an apartment must be weird for someone like you."

She stared at him a good moment when an uncharacteristic chuckle left her lips and caused him to cock a brow in question. "Funny. You seem lonelier than I ever would. I could ask you the exact same question."

It was his turn to stare at her. He seemed caught off guard, especially by the surprising smile that hid a mixture of sadness and understanding. He opened his lips to speak but she beat him to it. "You may be a pervert but the place doesn't feel so empty anymore.

And with those words she was gone.

* * *

><p>Another week passed and everyone was still looking for the lost controller of Seika's finances. Misaki was getting more and more anxious about that while she was at work but tried to conceal it. She definitely wanted him out of her house but she still pitied him. He had showed her that Igarashi was the one behind everything but he had no real evidence to prove so. And of course her natural hatred for the President of Japan's greatest companies and economical influences led her into agreeing instinctively to aid him.<p>

She hadn't realised yet the attachment she had grown to have with that man who invaded her life without permission. Neither of them ever brought up the subject of his feelings for her. They'd talk for all kinds of things. Misaki had not realised how much of a relief that was, how much calmer she felt to have somebody to share thoughts and troubles with, and vice versa. Although, she did keep a distance from him. For some reason, his confession and attitude made her jumpy around him so she was better off a couple of steps away from him.

That rule, however, broke one night. Usui found her in the dark living room staring at a far off distance out the window with blankness in her usually sparkling with life eyes. He had walked behind her, trying to make out the object of her distraction but found nothing. He reached out for her shoulder. "Ayuzawa?"

A sudden, uncharacteristic whimper followed by a fist directed to him out of reflex was his reply. He instantly grabbed hold of her wrist, avoiding the punch and stared wide-eyed at the petrified look she was giving him. She relaxed her muscles a little and let out a sigh of relief. "What? It's only Usui? Damn…" she fell on her knees breathing heavily. She could feel his questioning eyes on her. Of course he wouldn't understand the reason behind her tremors, a stupid reason, but a reason nonetheless.

"I'm sorry I scared you." He knelt before her. She still looked like a scared, lost puppy. Fragile and vulnerable. She hated being in such a state but she couldn't help it. "What's wrong, Ayuzawa?"

"N-Nothing…" she managed to say still breathing heavily.

"Scared of ghosts?" he tried to make a joke out of it, she knew, but she couldn't help looking at the floor embarrassed. "Honestly?" he asked seriously this time.

"Got a problem with that?" she snapped. "Yeah, I'm stupid! I saw a horror movie and now every little thing I see creeps me out! Go ahead and laugh all you want! Just so you know, I am not weak and I do not need your help!"

That's what she said and walked away and into her room angrily. But as soon as it was past midnight and lightning bolts started striking down, she found herself curled up in the corner of her bed, trembling. So pathetic. She even found herself whimpering again. The need to smack herself was intense but it didn't overwhelm her fear.

The situation got worse as soon as she saw her door creaking open. But she had no chance to come up with any frightening scenarios. Usui had walked in and was standing before her. He gazed down at her before smirking. "Honestly… I give up…"

"Wh-What?" she uttered but her answer was not what she had expected. She found herself enveloped in a strong embrace that left her momentarily paralyzed. She would have pushed him away unless another bolt ripped the sky in half. Reflexively, her arms found their ways to his back where they gripped tightly on his shirt. "You're…really…stupid…"

"I know." He chuckled. "But relax for the moment. I'm here now, I won't let you go."

"Stupid Usui… like that's going to help…" she contradicted her words by burying her face in his shirt and getting comfortable in his arms.

"Pffft. So sly, Ayuzawa…"

* * *

><p>Misaki stared shocked at the newspaper's article and back at her colleagues. "I swear I have nothing to do with this…. This is a misunderstanding…"<p>

"Is that right, Ayuzawa-san?" the youngest member of the counsel said with sarcasm. "President Igarashi thinks otherwise."

"Igarashi is a sneaky, insensitive liar who only cares about money!" she fervently protested, not believing they were actually showing trust in Igarashi's words.

"Then it's a lie that you are providing shelter to that thief, Usui Takumi, right?" She gasped in startle and that was an answer good enough for them. "Just admit you're his accomplice and we'll go easy on you."

"I am not! And neither is he a thief! Igarashi is the guilty one! It's him whom you should ask your money from! Not me nor Takumi!" her fighting spirit made her take rush actions again. She cursed her stupid habits.

"Takumi, huh?" the same man spoke ironically again. "Even if you weren't, you sure are now. Is that how he's buying your defending him?"

"I don't understand what you mean, Kurosaki-san." She coldly fixed him with a glare hoping it would work as it usually did. But she was surprised to be proven mistaken.

"You know very well what I mean, Miss President. Unless it is proven you are innocent, you are no longer a part of this company." She gazed into each and everyone's eyes only to meet with pure agreement and determination. That was Igarashi's doing. With a last poisonous glare, she stood up and walked out of the meeting room. Everything was going downhill.

It only got worse when she returned home from Maid Latte. For she found an empty apartment, no perverted alien greeting her, just a single letter. She read it thoroughly. "What is that damn pervert doing? Is he nuts?"

* * *

><p>The next day she was greeted with apologies. Apologies for accusing her falsely and apologies that her 'lover' –she cringed at the word- had betrayed her trust. Truth is, she deeply wanted to smack all of them –including Usui- but held herself back. He had indeed gone back on his word, he had promised not to do anything stupid until they found the evidence they needed. But he had broken that promise.<p>

_I know you'll be mad once you finish reading this and you'll maybe hate me but I only did this for you. I saw the newspaper saying you were behind everything, accusing you of stealing the money while I was just playing along. And my friend, Soutarou Kanou, -yes, he's the copy boy!- informed me of the situation the counsel put you into. So I have to do this. Right now, I'm probably in a cell waiting anxiously for my trial which of course will be anything but fair. I only hope to see you again. _

_P.S. I really meant what I said that day back then…_

_Your perverted outer space alien,_

_Usui Takumi_

"Damn right, I hate you, jackass! Stupid pervert!"

* * *

><p>The judge's small hammer was heard three times bringing peace in the court. Takumi shifted impassively in his seat. He knew that trial had no real purpose. Everything, every little evidence would turn against him so he was only there to hear what his penalty would be.<p>

"Just answer the question, Yukimura-san." The judge said exasperated. Takumi smiled at the small man who was trembling. Yukimura was probably the only guy who had faith in Misaki, just like every faithful vice president should.

He wished badly to see Misaki again but she probably hated him enough by now. At least he was doing this for her. He was glad to have loved her all those weeks, be it from afar or from close. She had always surprised him with her cute expressions, actions and words, she had enchanted him with every single one of her traits. She was incredible.

An hour passed, everyone stood on the witness stand, including himself though he only answered with a mere 'yes' or 'no', infuriating the judge.

"A conclusion has been reached. This man, Usui Takumi, is guilty and he will be-"

"And he will be free of all charges immediately!" A female voice, sharp and firm, interrupted rudely. The clacking of her heels against the marble floor echoed across the court, making everyone's attention turn on her. Misaki was followed by a bespectacled young man who looked the exact opposite of her; intimidated.

Takumi stared wide-eyed at her while she only gave him a glance before reaching her destination. "Your honor, I have evidence that Usui Takumi has been falsely accused while the real culprit is that bastard over there!" she pointed at none other than Igarashi Tora, earning a wave of gasps. "Please let me show you and the rest of the judges this tape."

Hesitantly, the old man agreed and soon Misaki followed him in the court's back room. But not before casting a reassuring glance at Takumi over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Misaki waited for her blond former roommate at the gate of the courthouse. He greeted her with a wide smile.<p>

"Ayuzawa, I can't believe you did it."

"You're welcome." She sharply said and started leading the way.

"How did you-?"

"You obviously had no idea of your friend's gift, had you? Kanou-kun has the talent of hypnotism. He hypnotized the guards at Igarashi Corp. While they were under his spell, we installed secret cameras in his office. We recorded him confessing to Maki Kanade everything."

Usui remained silent for a moment. "Wow… I didn't know…"

"I know you didn't."

He stared at her back. Wearing high heels gave her a slightly more womanly posture and made her figure look more delicate. _Sexy_.

"Misaki, I-"

"I have a shift at Maid Latte. Here are the keys to the apartment. I'll be back soon." She held out the keys for him and he uncertainly accepted them. She still wouldn't face him. "See ya." And she walked away.

* * *

><p>Misaki sighed. Another hour more and she'd have to see him again. It would be impossible not to punch him this time. Well, she'd channel all her anger on him but for the moment she had to focus on her job.<p>

The door's jingling bells shook her out of her thoughts and brought reflexively out of her lips the usual greeting. "Welcome home, master!"

"Ahhh… if only you'd greet me like that back home too…" a wistful voice muttered and her eyes practically popped out of their sockets.

"How did you end up here?"

"Stalker, remember?" the blond gave her a cheeky eyebrow. "Your maid outfit is quite a turn on, Prez. Will you wear it at home too?"

Her blood started boiling. "That's it! You and me, outside, now!"

"So hasty!" he said in his perverted manner before he got grabbed by the tie and dragged all the way to the café's back room. She seemed not in the mood for his usual teasing so he shut his lips and waited for her to say something.

"What do you think I should do? What am I supposed to do? Tell me, Usui!" he stared at her surprised. "Doing things on your own again, doing as you please, not thinking about the consequences."

"Oh, I knew what would happen to me-"

"I mean the consequences on _me_!" she exclaimed in a whispering voice. "Do you have any idea how worried you made me? Leaving just like that, writing just a stupid letter, taking all responsibility on your shoulders as if I have nothing to do with this! I am so annoyed, you know…"

"Mmm.."

"I feel like giving you a punch…" she admitted and stared hard at him. He stared back taken aback before sighing in defeat. "Go ahead, hit me."

She arched a brow. "Why are you letting me?"

"I made you worry and go through so much because of me. Go ahead."

She took another glance at him before getting a determined expression. She raised her both arms, crushing her palms on his chest and even though he could have easily resisted her, he let her push him back, collide his back on the metallic lockers. He squeezed his eyes shut as he made contact with the hard object and waited for the punch she had promised but that never came.

Misaki didn't know how she had ended up like this, all she knew was she couldn't move away. She gripped on his shirt tightly and pressed her face against his chest. She recognised that warmth. She had felt it a couple of times before. It was inviting and satisfying, wholesome and fulfilling. She needed such an embrace, arms that would find their way around her small body every time.

And that one was no exception as well.

He pressed her tightly against him and buried his face in the crook of her neck, whispering name with desire and love. It gave her goosebumps and shivers running down her spine. But it felt good, it gave her heart extra speed and power, it spread warmth in her chest while butterflies took flight in her stomach. Why hadn't she admitted that feeling before, a feeling she had gotten so many times. "Stupid Takumi… I know you meant it…. And…and I…"

"Shhh. It's okay, relax. Everything turned out just fine." She hadn't realised tears were running down her face until he leaned in and kissed them away, a tender smile of fondness on his lips. He leaned in one more time, even deeper and looked her in the eyes as if for permission. She looked timidly back in his and faintly nodded, a small, uncharacteristic voice coming from her. With a soft chuckle, he bent in and kissed her throat, earning yet another whimper from her. He could feel her pulse increasing under his lips as his mouth traveled up all the way to her jaw and cheeks, leaving open-moouthed kisses that left her breathless.

"You're just too sly for your own good, my cute Misaki." He whispered before giving her neck a swift lick, making her gasp. He carried on with his previous occupation, trailing kisses along her jaw lines and finally nibbling her earlobe. The small voices she made only drove him crazier. "Now I am sure of Misaki's real feelings." He murmured, his lips brushing against her ear. "You like me so much you can't help yourself."

"You…damn pervert… what…idiocies…I…hate you…" she managed to utter with an uncharacteristically seductive voice. That was probably the reason she found herself pushed against the locker doors herself, his hands holding tightly her small waist in a possessive manner that she couldn't help but crave for.

"I don't believe you, Misaki." He ceased on his preoccupations to catch his breath and speak.

"I don't care."

He lifted his head and looked down at her, his forehead barely making contact with hers. Her eyes matched his, much to his satisfying surprise. Full of need and passion, just what he needed to place a small kiss on her nose before proceeding on her lips.

The kiss was slow and deep, making her knees go weak to the extent she was glad she was being held against the lockers. She could feel all his feelings and desires, she could understand how easily his resistance had broken down in an instant, those walls that had held him back and had made him suppress himself. All for her sake.

She felt her feet not touching the ground anymore and wondered if his kiss itself had alien powers. But then she realised it was him holding her even tighter against him, so much that he had slightly raised her off the ground. She found her own arms acting on their own and snaking around his neck, her fingers getting lost in his golden locks, gripping tightly on them and pressing him even closer to her.

Regrettably, a certain need called air, a quite vital one, forced them apart, but not to let go of each other. Misaki knew she had never blushed as hard as she was so she only kept her gaze down while he rested his forehead on hers. She heard him chuckle unamusedly. "I have decided not to abandon you ever again, if you let me. No matter what kind of decision I make, I think if I am with Ayuzawa, I can overcome anything."

His words made her heart melt like a candle on fire. She unconsciously strengthened her hold around him. "Usui, you perverted alien… don't leave me alone again…"

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that? At first, I thought of making it a multichapter story, but then again I wouldn't have been able to make fast uploads. Is it any good like this? I really need your thoughts on this one because I tried to play with all kinds of emotions in it. Maybe I completely failed XD Anyway, thanks for reading my story and I hope you'll leave a review!<strong>

**God bless :)**


End file.
